


NYLA.

by autumn_leaves



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Song fic, ok super sucky, super short, super weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumn_leaves/pseuds/autumn_leaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“From New York to L.A. til you stay” (song!fic -- Nyla by Blackbear)</p>
            </blockquote>





	NYLA.

**Author's Note:**

> A story in which I suck at writing and I just really like Riarkle.

_5 years ago_ , everything changed. 4 best friends started a new chapter in their lives. High School. It seemed as though their worlds were turned completely upside-down. Riley started high school hoping that nothing would change. Hoping that they would still be the closest of friends. However, Riley soon came to realize that high school was not at all what she hoped for. 

_4 years ago_ , even more changed. As relationships were made, others dissipated. Smackle realized the new opportunities high school would bring. New opportunities that left Farkle behind. Riley and Lucas wanted to give it a second chance, hoping their friendship would be unchanged. Maya proved that change was inevitable.

 _3 years ago_ , change seemed less scary. Junior year proved itself to be full of realizations. Riley and Lucas realized that maybe they weren’t as perfect as they thought. “Love?” “I don’t think so.” Farkle realized sometimes misery loves company. Company and hugs. Maya realized that maybe change was the best thing for Peaches and Honey. 

_2 years ago_ , high school really does turns things upside down. Senior year. Farkle appreciates the light in front of him. His own personal sun. Riley broadens her mind, taking in something new; something she didn’t know she wanted to begin with. Maya has new appreciation for time and patience. Lucas discovers himself. Discovers himself in $50,000 worth of scholarship money to NYU for baseball. 

_1 year ago_ , “I’ll be asleep by the time you’re awake”. Riley finds herself somewhere full of sunshine and palm trees. Where the beach is a short walk away and the stars are always visible. Golden state of mind. 2,800 miles away. Farkle finds himself surrounded by high rise buildings and noise. Where the city never sleeps. 4 hours in difference. “Numbers are just numbers. We are Farkle and Riley. Not numbers.”

 _Today_ , “I’ll be one plane ride away”. Different lives. Same people. Only 2,800 miles. “From New York to L.A. til you stay”


End file.
